North Vision Song Contest 19
TBA, Italy TBA, Italy |presenters = |opening = |host = RAI |interval = |map year = 19 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed countries | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed countries that have selected their song and/or performer | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |pre = 18 |nex = 20 }} North Vision Song Contest 19, often referred to as NVSC 19, will be the nineteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Italy after Elisa won the eighteenth edition with her song "No Hero". It was the first time that Italy hosted the contest. __TOC__ Location Italy is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate; due to its shape, it is often referred to in Italy as lo Stivale (the Boot). With 61 million inhabitants, it is the 4th most populous EU member state. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Despite winning the previous edition, the Italian broadcaster reported that it is unsure whether the country will be able to host the edition. The broadcaster said that due to budget cuts internally, as well as other expenses, the Italian hosting of the contest is in jeopardy. However, it was revealed later that Italy would host the contest. It was also revealed that the edition would be hosted in three different cities, one for each show. Bidding phase Cities in Italy could apply to become one of the three host cities of the edition since 28 April 2016. Confirmed participants PQR participants Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : It was announced by the Belarussian broadcaster that the country would withdraw. The broadcaster cited the Head of Delegation change as the reason of their withdrawal. * : Croatian broadcaster HRT announced that the country would not compete in the edition and cited low finances and change within the broadcaster as the reasons of their withdrawal. A return in the twentieth edition wasn't ruled out. * : It was announced by the Macedonian broadcaster that the the country would withdraw due to the resignation of the head of delegation. The country is expected to return in the twentieth edition. * : RTÉ announced through their Twitter account that the country would withdraw from the edition, mainly due to financial issues. However, the broadcaster did not state whether the break would be for one or more editions, thus leaving it unknown whether the country would return or not for the twentieth edition. * : On 29 March 2016, it was announced that the country would not be returning to the contest. Specific reasons for the non-participation were not given by the broadcaster. * : SNRT revealed on 30 April 2016 that the country would withdraw from the edition. However, no reason was given for the country's withdrawal while a return in the next edition wasn't ruled out. * : It was revealed that the country would withdraw from the edition mainly due to lack of interest and budget cuts. * : TVE announced that due to the Spanish delegation being unable to find sponsors, low interest in the national selection and the contest itself, that Spain would withdraw in order to save money and increase the contest's popularity in Spain. However, it was later announced that due to the high interest that was shown during the final of the eighteenth edition, the broadcaster decided to reverse the withdrawal and compete in the edition. NBU non-members * : After last taking part in the sixteenth edition, Nessma confirmed that they have no interest in returning to the contest. External links * Forum Category:Editions